


Surprise!

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Catarina deserves nice things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Magnus Bane, Good Friend Ragnor Fell, I love these three ok?, I'm Bad At Tagging, They warm my heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a whole lot of fluff and teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: It's someones birthday :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Surprise!

“You… made this?” Ragnor asks, staring at the cake on the counter.

“For the hundredth time, _yes_. I made it” Magnus says, exasperated, snapping his fingers as he summons different plate options.

“And it’s _edible_?” Ragnor inquires, swiping his finger along the bottom of the cake to grab some icing.

Magnus smacks his hand. “Stop that,” he says and Ragnor frowns.

“Why didn’t you just summon one? There’s that lovely bakery in London that—“

“She likes handmade things,” Magnus interrupts, resuming his snapping. “You know how sentimental she is.”

“Yes, but will she appreciate food poisoning?” Ragnor asks and Magnus smacks his arm. “I suppose we’ll find out,” Ragnor mutters, rubbing the spot where Magnus had smacked him. “Will you pick something already? You’ve been at this for over an hour. She will be home soon.”

“I asked you to help me!” Magnus shouts as he snaps faster. “But you pestered me about my cooking capabilities instead.”

“I’m concerned for the wellbeing of our friend” Ragnor muses eyeing the cake again. He waves his hand over the counter, summoning a set of royal blue paper plates with matching cups and plastic forks. The words ‘Happy Birthday’ written in white script decorate the middle of the plates and around the cups. “There,” Ragnor sighs.

Magnus frowns at the set.

“What?” Ragnor asks.

“It’s so… plain,” Magnus scrunches his face in disgust. “Ah! I know just the thing!”

“No, no, Magnus. Don’t you dare,” but before Ragnor can stop him, Magnus snaps his fingers and an explosion of glitter confetti rains over the counter.

“Perfect” Magnus smiles, proud of his work. He turns to Ragnor, who looks like a disappointed Father.

“Why must you always do that?”

“It adds _pizzazz_ ” Magnus says, wiggling his fingers in the air, bits of glitter falling from them as he did.

“It makes a _mess_ ,” Ragnor groans. He touches the edge of the counter with his index finger and pulls it back, noting how the shimmery pieces cover the pad of his finger. He frowns and wipes his finger on the side of his pants to clean it.

“Oh come now, Ragnor” Magnus chuckles, “Everyone can use a bit of sparkle. Even a old toad like you” he winks elbowing Ragnor's side.

Before Ragnor can respond, they hear the door open and both scramble in front of the counter to shield the set up.

Catarina lets out a sigh as she sets her bag down on the entryway table. She hears scuffling in the kitchen, followed by hush noises. She chuckles to herself. _Subtle_ , she thinks.

As she walks into the kitchen, Magnus and Ragnor clap their hands, shouting “SURPRISE!”

There is a flash of blue and green magic when they clap their hands. A banner that reads “Happy Birthday Catarina” appears above them, and a mixture of blue and silver balloons crowd the ceiling.

Catarina smiles, her glamour falling away, “Well aren’t you two sweet.”

Ragnor and Magnus move to the side, revealing the rest of their setup. Magnus snaps his fingers to light the candles on the cake, as Ragnor dims the lights. Catarina moves to stand in the middle of them.

“Happy Birthday Bluebell” Magnus says, giving her shoulder a squeeze, and Catarina elbows his ribcage.

“Happy Birthday” Ragnor says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The flame of the candles look like stars reflecting in Catarina’s deep blue eyes. She closes them to make her wish and then blows out the candles. Magnus and Ragnor applaud and put the lights back on.

“Wow,” she says looking over at the cake “this looks amazing! Is it from the little shop down on 4th?”

“No” Magnus says, irritated.

“He _made_ it” Ragnor points out.

Catarina blinks, “Really?” her voice genuinely surprised.

Magnus rolls his eyes, his head moving with the motion dramatically. “Yes, really! Why is that so hard to grasp? My talents go beyond that of an average Warlock.” He proclaims, moving over to cut the cake. “Cooking, fashion, music-“

Catarina quirks an eyebrow, grunting in disapproval. Ragnor tries to hide his snicker.

“The point is,” Magnus continues, “there’s no reason for such disbelief that I baked something.”

“You’re the one who’s always saying ‘why bother cooking when I can summon the finest cuisines from around the world’” Catarina says, “you used to keep sweaters in your oven.”

“That was a long time ago,” Magnus refutes handing each of them a slice of cake, “and I’ll have you know that Alexander and I cook together quite often, when we have the time”

Ragnor makes a gagging sound, “You are disgustingly domestic.”

Catarina nudges him with the end of her fork. “I think its sweet” she smiles and Ragnor rolls his eyes. She takes a bite of the cake, “Mm, this is fantastic.”

Magnus beams turning to Ragnor who is observing Catarina. He looks to Magnus, “just waiting to see if she collapses” he shrugs.

Magnus raises his hand to smack Ragnor again, but Catarina shoots him a look, stopping him.

“Try it” she tells Ragnor.

He does, reluctantly, chewing it slowly.

“ _Well_?” Magnus prods sucking in a breath while he waits

“It’s... not... terrible”

Magnus deflates, “You’re awful.”

Catarina chuckles, “It’s great Magnus, thank you” she says, reaching for his hand to give it a squeeze.

“I admit I had Alexanders help with finding a recipe... I couldn’t decide.”

“That was nice of him to help, if he has anymore, he should share them with the Scholomace. The food is...” Catarina shivers, unable to finish her sentence.

“Or teach you how to play the charango _properly_ ,” Ragnor suggests

Magnus shoots him a glare and snaps his fingers, covering Ragnors’ slice of cake in glitter. Magnus’ smug expression turns into terror as Ragnor takes his cake and attempts to smear it over Magnus’ designer shirt.

Catarina grabs her plate and moves out of the way, watching as the two scuffle with one another. Magnus complaining about Ragnor always being mean to him and Ragnor mocking Magnus for being repulsively romantic. At one point, Ragnor smears some icing on Magnus forehead into his hair just as Magnus creates another cloud of glitter that rains down on Ragnors head. In a fit of rage, Ragnor chases Magnus around the apartment, cursing and threatening him.

Magnus calls out for Catarina’s help, but she cuts herself another piece of cake and leans against the counter to watch the show. She shakes her head, smiling. _They are idiots,_ she thinks. _Her_ idiots. And she couldn’t imagine spending her birthday with anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @chibi-tsukiko ♥️


End file.
